


Not Soulmates But Who Gives A Damn?

by featherlight221b



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-30 00:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12642525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlight221b/pseuds/featherlight221b
Summary: Yuri never believed in soulmates or love at first sight. But he knew that he and Otabek would end up together.





	Not Soulmates But Who Gives A Damn?

Yuri Plisetsky didn’t fall in love at first sight. He didn’t even believe in that kind of crap. Sure, you could be immediately attracted to someone. You could like a person from the second you meet them. But love? Maybe Yuri wasn’t an expert, but he was pretty sure that love actually took time and all fairy tales were full of bullshit. Same went for soulmates. If you fuck up badly, then destiny won’t just get you out of the mess you made. It wasn’t how the universe worked.

Yuri Plisetsky didn’t fall in love at first sight and he didn’t believe in soulmates, but somehow, since the day he met Otabek Altin, he knew that he was eventually going to end up falling for the Kazakh. He wasn’t sure how to explain what made him so certain of this. It didn’t have anything to do with being meant to be together or some crap like that. More like he assumed that would happen considering everything. Heck, Otabek rescued him from Yuri’s Angels like some knight in a shining armor from a cliché love story with princesses and shit. Of course Yuri was a bit impressed. The guy owned a motorcycle for God’s sake. It was so cool. Then, Otabek told him about how they had met before and said that Yuri had eyes of a soldier and then they went to get some tea. During the Grand Prix Final, they cheered on each other. They hung out and Yuri enjoyed it. They just clicked. And well, Otabek was really good-looking, so the possibility of Yuri developing the crush on him was quite big.

But for now, he wasn’t going to think about it too much. Instead, he focused on their friendship, which was a blessing from above, since not only Otabek understood Yuri and didn’t mind listening to him complain about almost everything, but also was the only person out of his small group of friends (because Victor, Katsudon, Yuuko and Mila were all his friends even though he would never admit it) who didn’t annoy him.

They texted a lot. Like, every day. They talked over Skype whenever they both had some time and weren’t exhausted. When they participated in the same competition, they would meet up the day before and hang out together. Sometimes, either Yuri would go to Almaty to visit Otabek or Otabek would come to St. Petersburg.  As the time passed, the Kazakh became the most important person in Yuri’s life, maybe except for his grandfather. He never knew that friendship with someone could be that valuable to him and yet, he couldn’t imagine what life without Otabek would be like. He didn’t want to imagine it.

So Yuri expected to fall in love with his best friend. However, it didn’t mean that when it actually happened it didn’t suck. It did. Like, a lot. Not being in love with Otabek itself. What sucked was that now Yuri got slightly nervous because _what if Otabek realized and didn’t like him back_? Not that the older boy wouldn’t want to be friends with him anymore. But things would be awkward and Yuri didn’t need that. Just like he didn’t need to start blushing whenever Otabek complimented him or gave him that bright beautiful smile. But that wasn’t the worst thing about being in love. After a long time of friendship, Yuri felt rather comfortable around Otabek. No, the thing that really sucked about being in love was the awful feeling of jealousy every time that Otabek posted a photo of him and one of his other friends or when he talked to, well, _anyone_ who wasn’t Yuri. Each time it happened there was a thought that appeared in his mind. What if one day Otabek found someone who _wasn’t_ Yuri? What if Otabek felt the same but Yuri would hesitate too long with confessing his feelings and Otabek would move on? Shit, he didn’t want that to happen.

Eventually, Yuri came to the conclusion that he needed to tell Otabek how he felt. What was the worst that could happen? He could get rejected and would be heartbroken and Victor would probably insist on cheering him up which would be insufferable. But what if he never told Otabek? Then Otabek would get with someone else and Yuri would always ask himself ‘what if?’. Crap. Stupid feelings.

Yuri confessed to Otabek when the Kazakh visited him a few days before Christmas. They were in Yuri’s room, lying on his bed, listening to music and just enjoying being next to each other. Damn, how he missed just spending time together, not saying anything, relaxing and being happy that the other is there. He felt happy. He felt calm. So he decided that it was a good time to blurt out the truth.

“Uh, have I ever mentioned that I’m in love with you?”

Honestly? It was one of the best decisions Yuri made in his life. At first there was a moment of silence, but then Otabek said that he returned those feelings and as sappy as that sounds, everything felt right. It still didn’t make Yuri believe in soulmates. But he and Beka didn’t need to be soulmates. They were two people who loved each other a lot and made each other happy. That was enough. Dating Otabek was awesome. As amazing as winning gold at his first Grand Prix Final.

Even thought it was a long distance relationship, they made it work somehow. Yuri wasn’t sure why people always said that long distance relationships didn’t work out. They managed when they were best friends and they still managed as boyfriends. There was no difference, really. Otabek was still that important to Yuri that the Russian didn’t care about how far away Beka was, he was willing to bear it all for the sakes of both of them.

Three years passed and they were still together. Of course they were. They had been best friends for a long time. They cared about each other. They understood each other well. They were so fucking in love. And even though he used to consider marriage lame, Yuri actually started thinking about marrying Otabek. Why not? It made sense. He wasn’t planning on breaking up with the Kazakh anytime soon or _ever_ for that matter. Yep, he was pretty sure there was no one else he could stand living with for the rest of his life.

So one evening, he decided to just ask the damn question.

“Hey, Beka? How about we get married?” he blurted out.

Otabek looked at him in surprise.

“I mean, it would make sense,” Yuri continued. “I love you and I think you love me too. I hate most of people and I don’t want to be with anyone else. Also, our wedding would be much cooler than Victor and Katsudon’s.”

And Otabek said yes. Of course he did. Even though he didn’t believe in soulmates or love at first sight, Yuri always knew they would end up together.


End file.
